victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Helen Back Again
Helen Back Again will be the eighth episode in Season 2 of Victorious and the 28th overall.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Victorious_episodes#ep28 Plot When a new principal comes speeding in to the Hollywood Arts parking lot after Principal Eikner announces that he is resigning, Tori yells at the new principal for running over Robbie's new bike that he had just bought from Sinjin. During class, the new principal (Helen from Drake & Josh) tells all the students that they must re-audition. Meanwhile, Trina practices her karate skills. In the re-audition, Tori and André perform a remix version of Make It Shine, but Helen kicks out Tori, supposedly because she's "irritating and talentless". However, when the Hollywood Arts gang (minus Jade) confront Helen, they discover that there was a mix-up; Tori was mistaken for Trina: Trina's the one being kicked out of Hollywood Arts, not Tori. Tori wants Trina to stay at Hollywood Arts (mainly because Trina wouldn't let her tell her that Trina was getting kicked out), so Tori, Robbie, and André make a plan: they have Trina go to school early, before Helen. Then, Robbie, dressed as a robber, pretends to rob Helen. Trina uses her karate skills to attack Robbie, while Andre pulls him off. Helen decides to let Trina stay. Trivia *Jade is the only one who is not scared of Helen. When Sikowitz asks the class "who else is afraid of Helen" and raises his hand, everyone raises their hand but Jade. *This episode was previously known as "Principal Eikner Leaves". *Yvette Nicole Brown guest stars in this episode as Helen from Drake & Josh. *The iCarly cast confirmed on Twitter that this will be airing after iDate Sam and Freddie, making it the first episode to air after a new iCarly episode since Beck's Big Break on September 25, 2010. *This is the third episode to show Tori wearing glasses. The first one was in The Bird Scene and the second one in The Wood. This is the first one where she wears them regularly. *This is the third time Tori sang Make It Shine. The first time was in the Pilot, the second time was in Survival of the Hottest, if not counting the opening credits. *Helen's driving, which was never known to be good on Drake & Josh, apparently hasn't improved by this episode. *The bike Sinjin sells to Robbie is not the same one that Sinjin was shown riding in Freak the Freak Out. * The title is a play on the phrase "To H*** and Back Again". *Ending tagline: "I would consider doing that." *This is a Drake and Josh and Victorious crossover episode, because Yvette Nicole Brown guest stars in a crossover appearance as her Drake and Josh character, Helen, though the word "crossover" is not mentioned in the promo for this episode. *The locker door that Helen rips off has an iCarly sticker on it. *This is the second episode of Season 2 to not feature Jade imitating Tori (Beggin' on Your Knees being the first). *Helen comments, "Whooh! And I thought Crazy Steve was crazy!" Crazy Steve was Jerry Trainor's character on Drake & Josh. *Helen's role on Happy Times is mentioned. This was referred to in several episodes of Drake & Josh. *Look closely when Cat's juggling; it's not Ariana Grande, but her juggling double, Olga Kay. Cat is wearing a helmet to hide the fact that Olga Kay is the one that's actually juggling. *How Trina manages to get into Hollywood Arts still raises some questions about how she got accepted in the first place. *This is the second time a person from Drake & Josh has appeared in a Victorious episode, the first being Wok Star, where Josh Peck made a cameo as an audience member. * It is seen that Jade can imitate a guy's voice very well. *Starting with this episode, Helen is the principal of Hollywood Arts. *The phrase "talentless and irritating" was also used to describe Daisy Lee in Wok Star. *This episode features the first instant in the actual show where Tori wears glasses for real; other episodes showed her wearing the glasses in character. *The game Tori and her mother were playing is a parody of Shake Weights. *This marks the 6th time Tori and Andre have sung a duet. Goofs *In this episode, Robbie is shown buying a bike from Sinjin, despite claiming he can't ride a bike. (Beck Falls for Tori and on TheSlap.) *Beck raises his hand saying he's afraid of Helen, despite saying in iParty with Victorious and on TheSlap that nothing can scare him, he is possibly concerned about possibly leaving Hollywood Arts. *The fact that Yvette Nicole Brown is playing the same character she played on Drake & Josh meshes with a post Jade made on TheSlap about Josh Peck being at her play (see Wok Star), since Peck played Josh on Drake & Josh. Photo Gallery To go to the Photo Gallery, please click here . Quotes *'Cat' (Pretending to be a baby): "Goo!" *'[[Jade West|'Jade'(In her audition): "POP GOES THE WEASEL!"]]' *'Jade' : "I love you!" *'Boy:' "I hate you!" *'Jade': "I love you!" *'Boy': "I hate you!" *'Sikowitz': Who else is frightened by her (Helen)? *(Everyone raises hand except Jade) *'Andre': Wait, what do you mean she's not leaving? *'Beck': I mean, we're all gonna talk to Helen about this right now. *'Robbie': Yeah, let's! *'Andre': Yeah, let's do that! *'Tori': What are you guys gonna say? *'Cat': That if you have to leave Hollywood Arts, I'm leaving too. *'Tori': (Touched) You would do that to me? *'Cat': No...I really love this school. Video Gallery To view click here. References 208 Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes about Tori